At present, taking selfies is becoming popular. The traditional selfie taken manner, due to the limitation of a shooting distance, generally causes close-fitting effects in selfies, while the selfie stick makes taking the selfies more convenient, the selfie stick can extend a distance between the photographing device and the user, so that most of the body and the scenery behind the body can be photographed, moreover, the selfies can be taken at any time, without needing the help from others, this is particularly suitable for home travelers or separate travelers.
An existing selfie stick only has the function of assisting the photographing device (such as a smart phone, etc.) to take selfies. However the battery power of the photographing device is limited, when a user does outdoor activities, if the power of the photographing device is exhausted, the user generally charges the photographing device by a mobile power source, which means that the user has to carry an additional mobile power source, thereby causing inconvenience, and the user also has to remove the photographing device from the selfie stick to wiredly charge the photographing device, which affects the photographing experience of the user. In addition, when the user takes a selfie in a dark photographing environment, due to the front camera of the photographing device has poor photographing effect in the dark photographing environment, poorly effect of the selfie may be caused, thereby seriously affecting the user's experience. Moreover, when the existing selfie stick is cooperated with a photographing device for photographing, if the user needs to switch between the front and rear cameras of the photographing device, they usually need to directly touch the front and rear cameras of the photographing device to realize the operation of the switching, which is inconvenient, especially when the selfie stick is extended.